


九个词丨Nine Words

by CloseToScript



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Heartbreaking, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet, Tags May Change, Tender Sex, Top John Lennon, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: some short stories.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 14





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!（well, nobody cares, okay?）  
> Anyway, I'll try to write as much as I can right now. Thank you for reading any of them. Love you all.💕💕💕💕

保罗本身并不是柔软的人。

他的确生得漂亮，愿意把明亮的微笑献给所有人。但他也有着男性较大的骨骼和躯体，那些尖锐的棱角，还有许多女孩根本不会有的特征。约翰所认识的保罗，那个在汉堡乌青天空下，飞速窜高的瘦弱男孩，同他翻滚在被啤酒和汗水浸湿的纸钱里，与其他男孩并没有什么不同。

但这一刻，那个男孩躺在他的身下，不均匀地喘着气，紧闭眼睛地咬着嘴唇，让羞赧的淡粉红色飘上他的脸颊，在薄汗下莹莹发亮。保罗的鼻尖、脖颈现在都是情欲的颜色，好像泡进了樱花酒里。他似乎在为自己的反应而羞耻，甚至紧攥着床单，偏过头去，好让脸没有那么滚烫。轻轻的呻吟逃出他的嘴，他仍旧闭着眼，把腿张得尽量大，露出身体最隐秘的部分，向约翰打开自己。

他现在是这样炽热地袒露，那么温顺，仿佛下一秒就会化成液体，消失在已经湿润的床单上。

怎么会有男人怎么柔软呢？

约翰抓住这个瞬间的念头。他喘息着伸出手去，让保罗的腿张得再开些。那个隐藏衣物下的穴道已经扩张好了，约翰感觉自己的头脑有点晕，但他还是抵了上去，让穴口收缩着吸引他进入。

于是他像个十几岁初经人事的男孩那样顶了进去。不算顺滑但是一下子挤进了最深处。

怎么会有男人能够在身下这么柔软呢？

保罗叹息般呜咽了一下，他们的身体毫无阻碍地贴在一起。他就像盛放约翰欲望的容器，这样地，他们融合了。

“约翰…约翰……”

他听到保罗浅浅地喘气，没有条理地喊他的名字，一小滴泪水跑出来滑到汗水的潮里。黑发的同伴抑制不住地呻吟，压抑着，破碎地响在房间里。

“我…我需要你……”

“嘘……我在，我在。”

保罗开始喘息出各种混乱的词句，像是哀求，像是世界上只有约翰能够满足他那样。

约翰尽量缓慢地动起来，俯下身去亲吻保罗的眼角。肉体碰撞的声音很快与呻吟声汇合，他紧紧地抓着保罗，一刻也不愿意松开。

“保罗，我在这里。”

这是保罗，和记忆里的保罗是同一个，但是这是他的保罗。

直到他把精液埋在男孩身体里，精疲力尽地沉沉睡去，他们都紧紧地贴在一起。约翰抱着这个为他柔软的爱人，进入了梦乡。


	2. Dream

“约翰，约翰……”  
他的声音年轻又急切，像是伦敦深夜的雨雾氤氲，潜入寂静里。  
“约翰，醒醒。”  
他要唤醒沉睡的一切，他要这么做了。无论是在何处，还是何时。  
身旁的人睁开眼，又靠他近了一点，温度在轻软的被子下面，如同大西洋夏日的水汽，暖融融的。  
“怎么了，保罗，现在……”  
“约翰，我梦到你被人枪杀了……”他的嘴唇颤抖着，嗓子被惊恐冻结。黑夜的沉寂里，那些像是挣扎的喘息，不能安定。  
身旁的人叹了口气，把他抱在怀里。那双手，漂亮而指节分明的手，有暮色一样模糊的薄茧，现在柔和地圈住了他。  
“你他妈是不是睡傻了，我现在不是在这里吗？况且谁来枪杀我，你不也在这里吗？”那人的声音是嘶哑的，像是清风磨过砂纸，熟悉得令人安心。  
“约翰，我……”  
“保罗，现在是凌晨四点半。”  
“可是……”面前很暖，他贴进了那人的怀抱里，汲取那些像是太阳一样的力量，好停留在这世界，不被噩梦卷走。其实那些只是啤酒和烟草，还有那人浅淡的沐浴露和汗水的味道罢了。  
他不敢放心，贪婪地想要再靠近些许。  
“没有什么可是，我很困。”那人笑了一声，说不清是气恼还是什么。他围在保罗腰上的手又紧了紧  
“我还抱着你呢，别担心好吗…”  
“好吧……”他感觉自己的冷汗消退下去，鳞片掉落那样地消失在空气里。他现在很暖和。  
“睡吧，麦卡。”  
“好。”他闭上了眼睛，关上厚重泪水的门。它们不应该出现的，现在已经没事了。  
那人的声音轻柔地飘了过来。  
“我在这里。”  
你还在这里，他阖上了眼睛，伸出手回抱跳动的温度。他被紧紧地拥抱着，被约翰，被他的一生所爱。

我爱你，约翰。  
他没有来得及听到回答，就沉沉离去。

长夜是他们的棺椁。  
长夜埋葬他们的沉默，切断一切说不出的话。他在地下说爱你。  
梦醒了。  
那句话像是魔咒不断回荡。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，但是只有无声无响。  
保罗麦卡特尼蜷缩在厚重的棉被里，身旁空荡无人，夜冷静地在偌大的房间里刻下了孤独的剪影。他很冷，像是浸泡在泪水与汗水的深处，但明明一切都不应该如此寒冷。  
世间的东西都有其展现的理由，却又稍纵即逝。它们就像刀锋的两面，一面惹人爱，一面长流泪水，把人的心视若无物地切成数块。


	3. Face

他伸出手，触碰那个人的脸。

保罗喜欢约翰的脸。不，这不是准确的说法。他喜欢约翰的很多地方，列出来需要长长的一句话。保罗喜欢约翰的眼睛，总是明亮狡黠或锐利通透的，就算它根本看不清几米外的东西。接下来是鼻子，恰到好处，像是哪个美术馆里展出的雕塑。他的身体，他的腿，他的下巴……噢，他的手，保罗在心里默默添上一句。约翰的手，拥有着保罗所见过的最美好的样子，练习吉他的厚茧，每一条纹路，都那么温和而漂亮。

总而言之，约翰是美丽的，这无关性别。

他是保罗心里男人该有的样子，每一寸都如此。从那个夏天见到他的第一眼，从约翰还是那个穿着格子衬衫的棕发主唱开始，小麦卡特尼就掉进了钦慕的蜜罐里，再难逃出。

保罗的手指在约翰的嘴唇上停留。

约翰曾经吻他，他们的唇瓣触碰在一起，不掺杂情欲的、单纯的触碰。彼此嘴唇的温度都真实地传递，像是暴风雨里终于得以互相倚靠，驱去寒冷。

他们十指相扣，却还想更加靠近。

“保罗……”

他记得约翰轻轻喘着气，仿佛被泪水阻塞咽喉，叫出他的名字。

“保罗…保罗……”

一遍一遍，他的名字好像变成了咒语，变成了他虔诚的信徒们会默念的词句。约翰只是看着他的眼睛，不厌倦地念着。

保罗哑然地张张嘴，连应答也被满塞的心堵住。

“麦卡，你知道我真的很……”记忆中约翰的声音弱下去，最后的词被含糊地吞了去。他的眼神闪躲了一下，不安从眼底映出来。

保罗说不出话来。他只好解开他们相扣的手，紧紧地拥着这个人，这个他所决定要跟随一生的人。他好像可以感觉到他们的心脏一起跳动，声音轻浅。

他不会离开的，他无声地发誓，就像以往无数个夜里。

“保罗，不要忘记我。”

约翰的声音浸了泪水，但他也只是抱着保罗，直到他们都睡去。

“约翰……”

没有回应。

当然没有回应。

保罗叹了口气，手从照片上滑下来。他又拿起画笔，添上几笔。他在画约翰，就像失去他后的往前岁月一样，不停地画着。无论是百余幅，还是什么样的数字，他要这样画下去。

有时保罗忽然想不起约翰的面目，记忆中是模模糊糊的玻璃。所以他要抗拒这时间，一遍一遍地刻那人的容颜，就像约翰一遍一遍地喊他的名字。他答应过约翰了。

“我没有忘。”

笔尖滑过纸张，就像曾经实实在在触摸过你的每一寸，手指描摹那些可爱的轮廓。

“约翰，我也爱你。”

年少时尚未知道其中隐晦爱意，等到青春换了白发，方有勇气坦荡地爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks!! ❤Feedback is welcome. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, plz let me know.🥺


End file.
